Conventionally, there is known an analysis apparatus and an analysis method for analyzing a target substance by analyzing emission from plasma. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-38560 discloses an analysis apparatus of this kind.
More particularly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-38560 discloses an element analysis apparatus which employs laser-induced breakdown spectroscopy. In the element analysis apparatus, laser pulses are emitted from a laser oscillator and condensed on a sample surface, thereby turning a part of the sample surface into plasma. Constituent elements of the sample surface are turned into excited state atoms. The excited state atoms emit fluorescence when transiting to a lower level. The emitted fluorescence is incident upon a fluorescence detector via an optical fiber. The fluorescence detector converts information with respect to a wavelength of the fluorescence and intensity at the wavelength into electrical signals. A computer for measurement control performs element analysis based on the resultant electrical signals.